Love makes you do the crazy
by leprekan187
Summary: Harry is in love. With whom you ask? Simple. Draco Malfoy. Not a very ideal love choice. Considering our elegant Draco Malfoy refuses to be gay. After a year of being turned down and turned away even after Draco admits he has feelings for Harry our hero decides he will do anything to win the love of Draco. The catch? Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter... Fem!Harry


Harry is in love. With whom you ask? Simple. Draco Malfoy. Not a very ideal love choice. Considering our elegant Draco Malfoy _refuses_ to be gay. After a year of being turned down and turned away even after Draco admits he has feelings for Harry our hero decides he will do _anything_ to win the love of Draco.

The catch? Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter. That year of being forced to turn Harry down wore him down a lot. Why won't Draco just admit his feelings, you ask? Because his pride is in the way. Well, that and he wants to have a son.

My first ever fem! Harry. This is a product of me being completely bored out of my brains and not wanting to write anything on my other stories. I know it has parts but it's only like 7 pages on word so I'm sticking it as a one shot.

Part 1

"No Harry!" Draco said loudly. "I can't be with you. You know that!"

"Yes. I know. Trust me Draco I know. 'The Malfoy name can not be further besmirched by the sole heir being gay'. I've heard your crock." Harry hissed back at the blond.

"Then why do you keep making me turn you down?" Draco demanded from across the room.

"I don't make you turn me down Draco. You do that all too well all on your own."

"Damn it, Harry." Draco sighed as he caved, collapsing in the chair next to him.

"No, see. This is what happens every time. You can have your son _and_ we can be together. I don't understand why you won't be with me. I know you like me. I can see it in the way you look at me. You know I'm not some bint after your money. I have plenty of my own that I don't really want to spend. I'm obviously not going to give up on you half way through our relationship. I've been asking you to be with me for a year." Harry hated when Draco made him feel like he was begging.

"I know. I do like you. A lot. But Harry… I just can't be with you." Draco sighed.

"Fine. I… I guess I can take a hint." Harry whispered softly before he left Malfoy Manor once again. Not a week went by without him leaving that house in tears.

Harry didn't know why he made himself go through it all the time. It's… its just he _loved_ Draco. Draco was the one consistent thing in his entire life after being introduced to the wizarding world. Draco never failed to challenge him in anything they did together. Draco had completely turned his life around after the war was over. Thinking it would simply get him into Harry's good graces it tipped the cup over and made Harry fall in love with him.

The only thing different from Harry leaving the house this time was that reassurance that the next time he walked out he would have his man.

With a wicked grin Harry Apparated away.

Part 2

It had been six weeks since Harry had been by the manor. Draco missed him terribly. It wasn't right that he missed the man he had been turning down for the last year. His old self would be rejoicing in the fact that Potter had finally taken a hint and left. But now? He was pacing in front of his fireplace debating wither or not he should ask the Weasel and Granger if he was all right.

But that would be admitting to someone other than himself and Harry that he had feelings for Harry and that just wouldn't do.

Harry and he had been best friends after the war. They had always corresponded by letters or Floo. Draco missed Harry. Not just the one that wanted them to be more than just friends.

He felt horrible. Harry had been nothing other than loving towards him and he just kept shooting the brunette down at every turn. Guilt was eating him alive. He had no idea if Harry had gone to the extremes where some jilted lovers did or if he had simply just hauled himself up alone in his house in Godric Hollow.

Sighing Draco decided. If Harry had not contacted him within a week then Draco was going to Godric Hollow.

(o)(o)

Harry was lying in his special room at St. Mungo's. It paid to have Luna Lovegood as one of your best friends. It helped even more that she knew exactly what he wanted.

Harry had spoke to Hermione and Ron about the procedure for months. They knew Harry was serious about it and that no matter what they did or said would they be able to turn him away from the idea.

If all went as planned they would stage the demise of the great Harry Potter somewhere over seas.

If not then he would be able to reverse the effects.

You see if a wizard wanted to turn into a witch or a witch wanted to turn into a wizard it was actually rather easy, most just didn't know about it.

You had to under go a series of potions and rather complicated spell work. It was a matter of changing ones DNA. You didn't change one into the opposite sex. You transformed them into what they would have been if born the other sex.

The actual procedure took all of maybe one week but seeing as Harry was Harry and things never went his way he was responding to the estrogen levels a bit too severely.

But it was very expensive so most never actually had the galleons to throw away to do such a thing. Or at least the male to female was. The female to male transformation was rather easy.

Harry had raided his vaults to find his parents paper work. They had refused to know the birth of their son so they had names for him to choose from as a girl.

He had decided on the most… eccentric name there was. Azalynn Lucille. Harry had shifted each name around in his head with Draco's last name and it _fit_ the best.

Harry's hair had grown to about mid back and now had a reddish tinge to it in the light. He kept his bright green eyes. He face was a lot softer than what he had remembered. And because of all the Quidditch training he did he was still rather muscular for a girl. He was short still but he had the excuse to wear heels now. Being a guy it was his first thing to notice when he woke up that he had _breasts_. But the thing he liked the most was the tale tell scar on his forehead was _gone_.

Ginny and Luna found the situation most… ideal for them. Ginny more than Luna because Hermione wasn't one to talk girl. And they were always together. But Harry being just _transformed_ into a girl Ginny got to have what she felt like a little big sister. Something she had always wanted.

After having a lot of late night talks with all of the girls where Harry blushed more then he would ever care to admit and quite a few discussions with Ron and his brothers was Harry ready to face his first trial. _Shopping_.

Ginny and Hermione along with Ron and Neville were helping.

They had Apparated to France, Italy, America, and Rome to find clothes, shoes, jewelry and many other random girly things. Some rather more embarrassing then the others.

But after all that was said and done Harry was alone at his home. Sighing heavily as he opened the door to his home he smiled when he smelled the familiar smells of his home. He had missed his it greatly. After he had put everything away he changed into a pair of pajamas and lay down in his own bed.

Tomorrow he would go see Draco for the first time in weeks. And for the first time in a year he felt like he actually had a chance at getting his man.

Part 3

Awaking in his home and seeing the two rather obvious curves that were his breasts were slightly alarming to Harry but then he remembered. He was now Azalynn Lucille Potter-soon to be Malfoy hopefully.

Walking to his bathroom yawning Harry looked into the mirror. Being the girl Potter his vision cleared completely. Something he was rather envious to know. His hair was a mess. Ginny and Hermione had taken him to get the best hair supplies. He had even bought some for them after much persuading on his part. He pulled the two bottles to him. One was a shampoo and conditioner and the other was a strange sort of foam that made his hair do what he wanted.

He turned on the water and saw the new products sitting on the shelves.

Hair remover was the first. Then the skin buffer potion. After that was the scented body wash that Ginny had fawned over and Harry had bought her a bottle. It evened out your skin tone, softened your skin and was scented like apples.

Once that was done he washed his hair and turned off the water.

Complete with eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick and dressed in a green and black cocktail dress and low comfortable black heels Harry made his way to the kitchen.

Nibbling on a piece of toast Harry refused to worry about what he had to do.

Once he had something small in his stomach he Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It was late enough to where Draco was to be in his study.

Knowing the wards had alerted Draco of his presence Harry waited patently with his back turned to the door of the sitting room.

"…I was beginning to get worried about you Harry… oh hello. You are not Harry." Draco said from behind him.

"No. My name is Azalynn. I am here in hopes of being your wife." Harry whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco laughed. It was cold and unamused.

"I see. Well you can leave the same way you came, love. My heart belongs to another." Draco drawled.

"Does it now?" Harry asked still turned away from Draco.

"Yes. Now if you please… I need to check up on a missing friend of mine." Draco dismissed apparating away.

With a smirk worthy of Draco Harry followed him by Floo, knowing it would let him reach his destination a mere second faster then Draco.

Dusting off his dress Harry landed in his own study. He could hear Draco's footsteps from where he was.

Quickly casting a Floo block charm and an anti-apparating charm over the house Harry leaned against the desk just as the door of his study burst open.

"You know Draco it is rather rude to simply leave a girl hanging in your home only to go to hers." Harry said smirking.

"_Harry?!_" Draco asked flabbergasted.

"No. Azalynn Lucille Potter. As I tried to tell you a few minutes ago."

"What the bloody hell did you do Harry?" Draco asked walking in the room.

"Gender transformation. I am my female version. The version you can be with."

"I… you… what…"

"I told you that you could have yourself a son and still be with me, didn't I?" Harry asked the stuttering Draco.

"Yes… yes you did."

"Alright then. What is the problem?"

"I don't believe you are my Harry." Draco said looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Then ask me something. Something only _your_ Harry would know." Harry said in an amused tone.

After a few minutes of silence Draco asked, "What do I want to name me _daughter_?" with a dreadful smile.

Harry snorted.

"_That_ is the question you ask me?"

"Only Harry knows the answer. Even my own mother doesn't know." Draco responded.

"Well bloody hell… I never knew that…"

"So you aren't my Harry."

"I never said that Malfoy. You want to name your daughter Lucy Amaryllis. You told me this after a rather long night of firewhisky and a lot of prodding." Harry replied.

"_Harry_." Draco breathed.

"No, Draco, _darling_. Azalynn. If you will love me this way then I will stay. It's easier to reverse myself back to my male form than my female one. Seems my body didn't like the estrogen being forced into it." Harry joked.

"You are completely barking you know." Draco said with a smile as he closed the distance between them.

"I just want to be with you."

"I know. You've always said that." Draco said softly cupping his hand to the delicate cheek.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked his voice catching as his breathing changed with his Draco being so close to him after so long.

"I never doubted you. If I didn't see you by tomorrow I was going to come here and drag you out." Draco said smirking. "How much is it to get it reversed?"

"But… I thought… isn't this what you wanted?" Harry asked in a hurt voice.

"Yes. But just answer the question."

"About fifty galleons." Harry replied softly still not understanding.

"Good. Then in one year you will change back."

"I… what? Why a year?" Harry asked.

"I want my child to be breast fed." Draco explained before letting his lips lower to Harry's.

"Oh!" was all Harry could get out before he was completely ravished.

After a while Harry pulled away from Draco.

"I thought that you wouldn't further besmirch the Malfoy name by the sole heir being gay." Harry said between gasps.

"Fuck the Malfoy name. You ever leave me for that long again and I will hurt you."

Part 4

two months and lots and lots of sex later.

Draco grinned down at his beautiful Harry. Harry had given him everything he ever wanted. Well. Not everything. Not yet. But it wasn't for the lack of trying.

Draco had done more research in the last month and a half then ever before. He had even gone so far to ask Hermione for help. She was actually glad for his question.

If they were to marry, even though gay marriage was frowned upon by wizard heritage, when Harry changed back it would not be nullified.

After he had given into his primal need to skip around the room and whoop for a good few minutes he had searched the Malfoy family vaults top to bottom for the perfect ring. He had found it. It was a simple platinum band with an inset of emeralds with one big crystal clear diamond in the center.

Not over the top but still completely Malfoy worthy.

The one for after the transformation was the matching set for the groom.

Draco would simply wear a platinum band with a single emerald inset. It matched enough for him to get away with it.

Tonight would be the first time the two of them had went out in public. Draco was taking him to his favorite place in France.

After desert had been served, a lovely rich chocolate truffle, did Draco pull the box out of his jacket pocket.

"Love?" He asked softly making Harry look up at him as he went down on one knee. "Azalynn Lucille Potter will you marry me?"

The entire restaurant was silent until the dark haired female before the kneeling blonde nodded. Draco placed the ring on the small hand in front of him before he gathered Harry into a hug.

"It will stay, after the transformation. You will still be my wife." Draco whispered over the cheering of the bystanders.

"Oh Draco…" Harry whispered. "I'm pregnant. I was going to wait to tell you."

"Then I will be gentle tonight." Draco whispered before kissing Harry lovingly.

"It's twins. I'm almost four months along." Harry said after they were back at the Manor.

"Do you know…?" Draco asked hopefully.

"One of each. Seems you get your Scorpius Hyperion _and_ your Lucy

Amaryllis."

"And I get to name my daughter both after her mother and her grandfather… Lucy is the female translation to Lucius." Draco explained when Harry gave him an odd look.

"You name the first two. I get to name the second two." Harry said after a moment with a smile.

"_Second_ two?" Draco squeaked.

"Hell yes. If we decide on more after the first set of twins." Harry said smiling as he kissed Draco.


End file.
